Fantasías Oscuras
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Rose Weasley, era lo que muchos podían llamar "La chica perfecta". Inteligente, bonita y refinada. Lo que pocos —o nadie sabían—, era que todo eso era una mascara, y tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien podría quitársela. Para: Nochedeinvierno13-Friki


**Fantasias Oscuras por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer:** el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Leonor Charon Friki. Gracias por ayudarme, instruirme y darme tu opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>Para:<strong> _Nochedeinvierno12-Friki_

**Dedicatoria**: Patty, como tu bien dijiste, no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero siento que he creado un vínculo especial contigo. No tengo más nada que decir, más que espero que te guste este Fic de mis Pensamientos oscuros. Te quiero mucho hermanita mayor.

* * *

><p>—Hola Rose —dijo una chica morena de ojos marrones—. ¿No estas emocionada? Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts —empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad.<p>

La pelirroja solo suspiro, esa chica —a pesar de ser su amiga— la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Sí, será lindo terminar la escuela —dijo sin mucho ánimo y con pereza.

La morena la recorrió con la mirada, para después encogerse de hombros y caminar a su clase junto con la otra. Se sentaron en la última fila, ya que a pesar de ser buenas estudiantes, a la pelirroja no le gustaba mucho sentarse delante como si fuera "La cerebrito"

Suspiro, esa clase en verdad la aburría. Hizo que su cabeza descansara en su brazo, de repente sintió que alguien la miraba, volteo a su derecha para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban a ella —sonrió— Scorpius Malfoy; su enemigo, su rival, su oponente. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, que preferiría mil veces que Voldemort volviera a renacer, el doble, no mejor, el triple de fuerte de lo que había sido. Muchos pensaban que lo hacía porque era el único que podía llegar a superarla en las calificaciones —y si, en parte se debía a eso— pero Rose lo odiaba, ya que él era el único que podía ver más allá de la máscara que ella se había esmerado tanto en construir, todos esos años.

Odiaba que él pudiera leerla, como si fuese un libro abierto; y tenía miedo, miedo de olvidarse ella misma de la imagen que había creado, para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. No podía dejar que él, en especial _él_, conociera su verdadera yo.

Cuando por fin termino la clase, su amiga Danielle—la morena— se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por la mirada que le dirigía a un chico de su clase, adivino que a lo mejor le gustaba. Su amiga era muy expresiva, con solo mirarla podías saber sus sentimientos, y lo que pensaba; Rose definitivamente no quería acabar así, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo.

—Rose ¿Crees que soy buena? —pregunto notablemente nerviosa—. Es decir, ¿Crees que soy bonita?

_Genial_, suspiro.

—Dani escúchame, debes ser tu misma, si él te quiere, te aceptara como eres —la morena abrió los ojos impresionada. Movió sus labios sin que ningún sonido saliera de ellos, articulando un _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Para luego sonrojarse—. Eres muy obvia ¿Sabias?

Ambas rieron un poco. Un chico castaño alto se les acerco nervioso, vio a su amiga, abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Se quedó estático parado al frente de las dos chicas. Rose rodo los ojos, esos dos parecían niños pequeños. Se levantó de su silla, para posarse en medio de los dos.

—Dani, necesito que vayas a buscarme un libro en la biblioteca ¿Me harías el favor?—pregunto la pelirroja, Danielle salió de su ensoñación y asintió—. Perfecto, pero creo que necesitas a alguien que te acompañe —esta vez dirigió su vista al chico—, ¿Podrías acompañarla? —el castaño también asintió, aunque se le veía un poco confundido por la situación.

Danielle se levantó, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Rose suspiro, los tomo a los dos de los brazos, y los empujo hasta afuera del salón. Se sacudió las manos y sonrió triunfal.

—Parece que alguien quiere convertirse en una aliada del amor —la chica se sobresaltó, había pensado que ya no había nadie, pero recupero rápidamente la compostura al escuchar esa voz chocante,—sarcástica y sensual— se giró para verlo con una sonrisa cínica.

—Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa es encontrarme en tu presencia —dijo haciendo hincapié en "Agradable"

—Para mí también es agradable mi presencia —respondió arrogante—, aunque si te soy sincero, creo que todos los enamorados terminaran con corazones rotos. La Pecosa Weasley "Heroína en el amor" —comento burlón, mientras se sentaba en una mesa quedando enfrente de la chica.

Esta a su vez, hizo lo mismo con la mesa detrás de ella. Lo mira divertida y con un aire de superioridad.

—Sabes Malfoy, si sigues viéndome así, pensare que te gusto —su voz estaba siendo adornada con un tono juguetón; sus dedos, que jugaban con su melena color fuego, la hacían ver sensual. Y eso para Scorpius, no pasó desapercibido, se quedó viéndola embelesado. Rose por su parte, soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¿Lo ves? Soy irresistible hasta para ti —se inclinó un poco hasta dejar sus rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro—. Confiésalo te sientes atraído por mí

Scorpius se levantó de la mesa; sus ojos brillaban fieros, tomo a Rose de las muñecas estampándola contra la pared sin ninguna sutileza. Le llevo las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, la chica estaba sonrojada —sonrió, lo había logrado—.

— ¿Y ahora lo ves tú? hasta tú tienes debilidades, a la única que mientes es a ti misma. Te conozco Rose, esta no eres tu —dijo esta vez con un tono suave.

Rose se quedó un momento estática, como meditándolo. Por primera vez, sintió que el rubio podía tener razón, pero sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

— ¿Con que me conoces? —escondió su cara debajo de su flequillo riéndose por lo bajo—, por favor Malfoy, ni siquiera puedes excitar a una mujer —Rose sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que eso le dolería al rubio en su orgullo masculino, por el pequeño "Incidente" de unos años atrás. Sintió como sus muñecas eran liberadas pero le sucedió algo extraño —su corazón se encogió— alzo su vista hacia el rubio, que estaba frente a ella con la cabeza gacha.

—Eso paso hace mucho tempo Rose, ya no soy el mismo —alzo su vista dejando ver sus ojos, llenos de fuego verde, la tomo nuevamente de las muñecas alzándolas por encima de su cabeza—. ¿Crees que no puedo excitar a una mujer? Te demostrare lo que puedo hacerte, porque voy a follarte duro, y mucho más, dado que no eres virgen —observo como la chica se sonrojaba.

Se abalanzó contra sus labios, mientras atrapaba estos ferozmente. No era un beso dulce, como los que se dan los enamorados, no, era solo un beso cargado de deseo mutuo. Le tomo las piernas, haciéndola rodearle la cadera. La pelirroja seguía besándolo, mordiéndole el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar, pero eso no fue un impedimento, sino que más bien, recorrió con su lengua quitándole toda la sangre. El chico le recorrió el cuello con la lengua, dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos, haciéndola gemir.

—Me deseas, ¿Cierto Rose? —pregunto con la voz ronca, mientras la chica enredaba los dedos en su cabello.

—Sí, te deseo, pero dejemos de lado el sentimentalismo —propuso con una sonrisa seductora, la cual sabía que Scorpius no se podría resistir.

El chico asintió de manera sumisa, la cargo de forma nupcial, ante la mirada confundida de su compañera de clases. Para después depositarla suavemente —dejando caer algunas cosas que estorbaban— en el escritorio del maestro Longbottom. La chica se rio al pensar, que en cualquier momento podrían atraparlos, aunque eso lo hacía más divertido, más prohibido —más excitante— Scorpius la tomo de los cabellos y se lanzó contra ella furioso, tomando posesión de sus labios nuevamente. Hizo que se levantara y le quito la túnica, tirándola en algún rincón de la habitación. La piel de Rose le quemaba cada vez que Scorpius la tocaba, pero no ese fuego que odias, y que no tocarías. No, es un fuego que ansias que te queme por dentro, porque es el fuego del deseo.

Scorpius hizo sentar a Rose, mientras le quitaba la camisa, que tiene el mismo destino que la túnica. Se queda viéndole el sujetador de color azul pastel, haciendo que la muchacha se sonroje y se cruce de brazos. Él se ríe por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza.

—Eres hermosa Rose, y quiero contemplarte —le baja los brazos, para besarle las manos, vuelve su vista a su pecho—.Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela cada centímetro—a Rose le recorrió una corriente electrizante al escucharlo.

Con las manos le quito el sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, blancos y redondos. Scorpius tomo uno de los pezones de Rose, y lo introdujo en su boca, succionándolo suavemente, mientras masajeaba al otro. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, haciendo que Rose se arqueara de placer. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a los ojos, a la chica esto le incomodo un poco, por lo que lo tomo de la corbata para besarlo nuevamente. Con sus habilidosas manos, le quito la túnica, y los pantalones, dejándolo solo en calzoncillos y camiseta.

Estaba dirigiendo sus manos a sus calzoncillos, cuando el rubio le tomo las manos y negó divertido.

—Creo que quieres violarme Rose —comento burlón, la deposito suavemente en el escritorio —de nuevo— mientras le quitaba la falda y las bragas. Dejándola desnuda ante él, y a su merced.

Poso su cabeza encima de su vientre, recorriéndolo con la lengua; haciéndola gemir de placer, introdujo su lengua en su ombligo, arrancándole un grito a la pelirroja. Se dirigió de nuevo a sus labios, para sentirle los gemidos, ella grito.

Puso un dedo en sus labios.

— ¿No quieres que nadie nos descubra? ¿O sí? —pregunto, viéndola divertido.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no —lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo más a ella—, aunque no me molestaría estar en detención contigo—dijo susurrándole al oído, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

La pelirroja se levantó del escritorio, besándolo desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, dejando un camino de saliva, besos y pequeños mordiscos. Se agacho, poniendo sus manos en las caderas del chico, bajándole suave y tortuosamente los calzoncillos. Él se inclinó hacia atrás y gimió. Se deshizo de la prenda, viendo curiosa el miembro de él. Volvió a levantarse, y se sentó en el escritorio, mientras sus ojos azules, ardían de deseo.

Scorpius tomo posesión de sus caderas, mientras ella le rodeo la suya con sus piernas.

—Ahora voy a follarla señorita Weasley—murmuro colocando la punta de su miembro erecto, en la entrada de la pelirroja—. Duro —susurra.

Y sin previo aviso, la penetro bruscamente.

—Ahh —gimió.

— ¿Otra vez? —pregunto deteniéndose. Rose asintió—. Dímelo en voz alta, grítamelo —pidió. Rose lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no iba a rebajarse a tan bajo nivel, pero en verdad lo deseaba. Se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir las palabras.

Scorpius la observo. La chica tenía orgullo, así que sería difícil que hiciera todo lo que él quería. Así que la beso, pero esta vez, un beso cargado de sentimiento —y esto, ella lo noto— antes de dar tiempo a una réplica, volvió a penetrarla, ella gimió.

Se aferró con más fuerza a sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, en un suave y placentero vaivén. Ambos estaban llenos de sudor, que recorrían sus cuerpos. Scorpius le tomo la cabeza y volvió a besarla bruscamente, recorriendo con su traviesa lengua todo su interior. Rose lanzo otro gemido, y empieza a mover las caderas al ritmo del rubio. Sigue embistiéndola de forma brusca, haciendo que Rose se arquee más de una vez. Los dos sienten que están a punto de llegar.

—Córrete para mí, Rose—y como si esas fueran la palabras mágicas, Rose llega al clímax, siendo seguida por él, sienten que sus cuerpos estallan en mil pedazos. Ella respira con dificultad, y él también. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, y Rose repara que Scorpius aún sigue con la camisa, ya que no se la había quitado.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿Entendiste? —dice amenazante, mientras toma su ropa y empieza a vestirse.

El rubio siente una punzada en su pecho, pero la ignora olímpicamente.

—De acuerdo pecas, no diré nada a nadie. Además, que dirían mis amistades —su cara está siendo adornada por una mueca de horror falso.

La pelirroja volteo a verlo furiosa.

—Sí, tampoco es un privilegio decir, "Me acosté con Malfoy"—comento en un tono sarcástico, terminado de arreglarse el cabello.

—Idiota

—Imbécil

—Cabeza hueca

—Inepto

—Bruja

Rose sonrío al escuchar lo último, lanzándole una de sus típicas miradas de _Yo Gane, y tu perdiste_. Recogió su túnica y bolso, abrió la puerta, dirigiéndole una última mirada de arrogancia, para después irse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El chico le echo una mirada discreta a la puerta, para después recoger su ropa y suspirar. Al menos ese día, había conocido otra faceta de Rose Weasley y, a su parecer, una faceta oscura. Pero vamos, todos teníamos fantasías oscuras. Y él se encargaría de cumplir cada una de ellas.


End file.
